For The Best
by starfier
Summary: Friendship, dating, then marriage that's how its suppose to be right? But what happens when this routine suddenly becomes impossible, because your different worlds can't collide... That in order to see your loved one happy you have to give up everything...
1. Eyes

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own Inuyasha nor any of its characters or plot, only the characters i've created and the plot i'm trying to brain storm. **

**For The Best**

_Chapter 1: Eyes_

(Kagome POV)

They were all standing near the park down the street where they would all hang out after school. It was a routine they all had gotten accustomed to since they were in pre-k. The park was pretty cute, she'd admit that but it brought back to many memories…she really didn't like to dwell on…

"Hey everyone lets play a game!" Ai suddenly announced, jumping off the swing she had been swinging on for the past ten minutes.

"What game?" Kagura wondered out laud setting aside the rocks and leafs she was playing with, practicing her wind powers underneath the monkey bars.

"What about Kagome, Kagome?" Kikyo, her cousin suggested to her dismay, while playing with a Barbie a few feet away from her.

"Yeah!" Sango her best friend agreed, standing up and running up next to her trying to get her to join in the fun. Looking up at her she tried to smile, but it didn't reach her eyes, and somehow she knew Sango noticed, tugging at her hand she signaled to Sango she was ok and was given a weary smile in return. Turning to the rest of her friends she observed Kanna, Ai, and Kagura gather around in the sand box Kikyo, Sango and she was located by.

"I'm not it!" Kagura shouted waving her hands in the air, red eyes shining with joy.

Sighing, "Not me" Kikyo plainly stated, which was just like her. She suppressed the urge to roll her eyes.

"Don't look at me!" She heard Sango cheer besides her. Making her realize if she didn't hurry soon she would…

"Make _her_ do it!" Ai suddenly said…knocking the wind out of her.

Staring at Sango, then at Ai, she took a breath, and pointed to her self, "Me?"

"Duh, your name is Kagome isn't cry baby?" Ai crossed her arms across her chest.

_Cry baby_

It always was like this, she had gotten use to it.

Down casting her head down she tried to pretend like it didn't bother her, but she was caught.

"Don't be so mean to her Ai" Sango said trying to help her out, but she needed to do this her self.

"I'm not. I'm just trying to get her to talk and play ya know" Ai countered, giving her best friend a cold look, she just couldn't stand.

Lifting her head up she looked at Ai and then at Sango, "Don't worry Sango, I'll play." She sighed, and got in the middle of the now formed circle of five friends inside the red sand box.

_Here it goes_

She really had never been the social type, well at least not since her daddy died. No not since than. She use to love playing but now a days she didn't see the point.

"Kagome, Kagome, the bird in the cage,

When, oh when will it come out"

Not even the taunting of the rest of the kids bothered her anymore. She knew better, she knew what real pain was, what it meant to hurt, and the taunting did not compare. However she longed for those days when she could be cheerful, when she did mind the taunting, when her dad was there to help her, to be her rock.

"In the night of dawn

the crane and turtle slipped"

_Here it comes_

She had to admit this was the part she hated at the game, because she would always be…

**_"Who is it in front of behind you?"_**

"Ai-san" whispering she uncovered her eyes but didn't bother to turn to see…because was always right.

"YOU CHEATED!" she heard Ai screeched, "You little BRAT!" she felt her anger rise, and her demonic aura, and tried not to whimper. Who was she kidding, she wasn't strong, and she couldn't face it all alone. Looking at Sango she begged for help.

"HEY don't call her that!" Sango shouted grabbing Kagome, and putting herself in front of her.

Ai looked at Kagome, then at Sango with pure hate, "Shut up Sango, she deserves it for being a freaking cheater. Always slumming around, pretending to be the victim just because her precious daddy died! Who cares people always freaking die you brat!"

_Don't say that It's not true Right?_

She had to hold back her tears, fist by her side she had to be strong for her, for daddy.

Kagura seeing this as an opportunity to have some fun decided to join in on the action "Are you gonna cry? Cry baby!" she said.

"Ka-go-me is a cry baby," Kikyo, her cousin, mocked, with wicked brown eyes.

"Cry baby" Kanna chanted.

"Cry baby" Ai sneered.

"Stop it Ai, all of you!" Sango, who was in front of her like a shield, shouted, her body language clearly anger, and somewhat frightening seeing as she was a demon slayer in training.

She heard Ai, and the rest of them chuckle, "What are you her hero? An **_oni_**?" Ai taunted.

Sango growing more ridged, couldn't seem to believe her eyers, "Shut up, just because we are human doesn't mean you have to step all over us Ai!" Glancing at Kikyo Sango huffed "And shouldn't you be helping your cousin Kikyo?" Kikyo simply rolled her eyes.

"Whatever I'm a demon, and you are worthless dirt, especially Ka-moppy" Ai chuckled.

"Why?" she summoned just enough courage for that word, to question why she was so mean, why she always taunted them, her…

"Why are you so mean, why do you always pick on me?" Tears trailing down her cheeks Kagome stared at Ai, the water demon she had so called befriended since she was four, but not she was six.

What happen to her?

"Humph, you are a human, learn your place" Ai raised her arm to slap her, Kagome got ready for the blow, cringing ahead of time to make the impact easier…but it never came.

Looking up she couldn't believe what she was seeing.

"Who are you? I was about to show this human some manners," Ai shouted underneath the demon that was on top of her holding her hands behind her back.

_He, who is he?_

She never imagined anyone could to that to Ai!

"Worthless vermin know your place. This Sesshomaru detests ignorance." The demon boy with silver hair, a foot taller than her said in a cool even voice. He was unlike anything she had ever seen…he was…

_Sesshomaru? _

"Please Lord Sesshomaru, I—I didn't' know it was you! But that human was getting on me nerves!" Ai whispered with obvious fear, but the reason unaware to her.

"Sesshomaru…" Kagome was unaware she had said his name out-laud until a pair of gold eyes shout towards her…they seemed to warm, glistening in the sun around them…they were beautiful…

"How dare you say his name you Human filth!" Ai screeched her angry sky blue eyes turning to her own crystal topaz blue…

"I-I…I …" She couldn't say anything, she didn't know what to say, she had only said his name…what was so bad about that?

"You bitch!" Ai finally said, eyes growing red, while her black hair with blue highlights swirled around.

Ai was trying to break free, claws glowing blue trying to reach her.

"Silence" The boy, Sesshomaru sneered holding Ai tighter.

"You demon shall leave this place and never annoy this Sesshomaru again," eyes sliding away from Ai for a second towards herself, "Nor her, now leave vermin,"

"But, my lord," Ai whispered.

The boy, Sesshomaru simply realized her, "This Sesshomaru said leave, or do you have a death wish?" Turing to Ai for a second then continued to stare at her, Kagome.

Utter surprise glistened Ai's face, turning from Sesshomaru to her, she sneered and left.

_What had just happened?_

"Kagome-chan are you ok?" Sango asked finally making her way to Kagome after being paralyzed from shock for the last few minutes.

"Hai, go home Sango I'll be ok" she smiled at her best friend.

"Um, ok. Thank you Lord Sesshomaru" Sango bowed before leaving the sandbox, with her and Sesshomaru.

_Silence_

What was she suppose to do? He had been staring at her for the last five minutes…and had saved her…she should at least say thank you right?

Building up the courage kagome looked at him in the eyes, trying to not waver.

"Um…well thank you Sesshomaru for…for saving me…." She mumbled.

_Silence_

Now what?

Playing with her hair uncomfortably Kagome searched for any intelligent thought to keep the demon beside her…for a while longer but his eyes, they were so…

"Hey…Sesshomaru you have the cutest eyes…" she faintly said.

Clamping her hands on her mouth Kagome's eyes grew big, not believing she had actually said that. She observed how his eyes had shifted from the warmth she had seen earlier, to dazed with confusion, then grew some-what distant and cold…

_Great might as well get ready to die…_

"Hn. Do you have a death wish?" he questioned with such a serious voice, but unlike the one he used with Ai, and his lips were set in a faint smirk…

_He's teasing me…a demon…._

She couldn't help but laugh, and here she had been worried for her life!

"Your funny Sesshomaru, you want to be friends?" She pleaded with puppy eyes extending her quivering hand towards him…

He just stared at her, and her hand…

"You are a miko, I am a demon." Sesshomaru stated.

_No duh_

"So? I like you" Rolling her eyes Kagome grabbed his hand with confidence she had not felt since her daddy died.

"Hn." was all he said starting to walk out of the sandbox towards a cleared area away from the rest of her friends who had oddly stated quite inside the sandbox, watching as they left.

_Hmmmm it was a pretty big sandbox_

Walking next to the boy towards the clearing surrounded by a few trees, which over looked the rest of the playground in the park, she couldn't help but steal glances at Sesshomaru. This boy…she felt ok by him…like…like she wasn't suffocating…like she had her rock…Stopping to stare at him she looked at his eyes and in them she saw hope.

_**Authors Note:**_ I was reading some fanficiton last night while watching Inuyasha movie 3, and listening to Evanescence "my immortal" and i got inspired to write...Well this was suppose to be the beginning of a one shot, but as i kept writing it well i got creative and so now it will be a short story maybe 6-10 chaps...so bare with me, i'll go back to my other stories in a while...please read and feel free to review! ^_^


	2. The sooner the better

Chapter 2:

The sooner the better

(Kagome's POV)

Closing her eyes she cleared the tears that were threatening to fall; such a beautiful memory…of her and _him_. Turning her attention to Ai, she smiled. Sure the girl had made her life a living hell when she was a child, but without her, she doubted she would have met him. For that she was grateful to her, and besides over the years Ai had really grown to be a sweet and caring person…so sweet that she couldn't really hate her.

"I'm so happy for you." Kagome told her friend.

_I want to hate you so much_

"Thank you Kagome. It's my dream come true!" Ai's lovely voice chimed, turning around to hug her.

_What about mine?_

"Hai, you deserve it, you both do Ai" Kagome said hesitantly turning her face away from Ai. She was beautiful, her radiating form in her slim fitting mermaid style bridle gown. Hair pined up into a loose bun, letting her dark hair with blue highlights glisten, with a silk vale dripping down. Her piercing eyes glowing, her charming smile shinning, and her wedding band taunting.

She knew she shouldn't feel this way, she couldn't feel this way. She, she and _he_ were only friends. Nothing more.

"I'm so thrilled. Thanks so much for being my maid of honor. It means the world to us. You being Sesshomaru best friend and all" Ai smiled.

_Stop taunting me_

"Ai that's enough you know how she truly feels" Sango stated entering the dressing room, which use to be a janitors closet, located on the side of the chapel. Sympathizing with her. Sango was always so kind.

"Humph I'm sorry. She's over that, right Kagome?" Looking somber for the first time since her wedding day, Ai looked at her

Piercing sky blue searched her striking crystal topaz blue.

_Over my dead body I am_

"Off course! Sesshomaru, and I are just friends. Besides you two…you two are perfect for each other!" Kagome chirpped.

It hurt so much to say that, to admit it. Like someone was stabbing her…

_The ice lord and his full-blooded stinking princess…_

"Besides I'm not one to settle! I'm a free spirit…I could never be tied down!" She added, with a great fake smile.

_Good job_

Just keep lying to them and to yourself.

"Ai its time!" Kagome heard Annie shout, she had the same sweet voice her daugher had.

"Yes mother. Come one girls its show time!" Ai said, as she left the closet with three girls trailing her.

Everything was ready. Countless of fake smiles, endless sleepless nights, and self-pity parties she had actually made it. Today was the day _he_…was getting married…to Ai.

"Kagome are you sure your up to this?" Sango interrupted her thoughts, _Sango_, darling and companionate Sango. He girl best friend, the one that had been there when she gave her heart away to countless boys and had it returned in pieces. There endless sleepovers, girl-empowerment dates, and drunken nights. She was always there for her. Even when she first realized her feelings for _him_, and when she let her hopes and dreams for the future soar…only to have them destroyed by _his_ coldness, his never ending ices.

Her dearest Sango

"Yup I can take on the world!" Kagome shouted twirling around like she always did when she was happy…but in this case she wasn't…

"You sure?" her friend question not buying the act, but she couldn't blame her. She didn't buy her own act…

"Really Sango I'm ok. Now let's go, the sooner this gets done, the sooner I can get drunk," Kagome joked exiting the room, and filling behind Ai, and her father along with the other brides maids.

The church doors opened, music was queued and Kagome's hell seemed to draw to an end.

_Just twenty more minutes…just twenty more minutes…_


	3. Dog Tags

_Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, its plot-line or characters, only the characters and plot-line I'm trying to brainstorm._

Chapter 3: Dog Tags

* * *

"You know…you would look great in a suite…" she glanced at Sesshomaru who sat next to her on the gray old couch in her living room. He was wearing her favorite outfit, his dog tag chain, with _her_ name, a white v-neck t-shirt, with a pair of dark jeans, hair down and some classic vans-he was spotless, _so like him_.

They were in high school she was a junior and Sesshomaru a senor, next year he would be going off to college soon…but moments like these she would miss them…when he left. She didn't want him to go, but he would.

"Hn…what do you want?" he finally said as the girl on the TV was getting killed by Jason; He loved horror movies and so did she, it was their thing. Every Saturday night since they met they would always watch a movie, with popcorn and talk-well she would talk mostly and he would listen…and it she got lucky which it seemed she was getting lately he would comment…

What did she want…she questioned herself so many times.

_You_

Is what she wanted to say, but she couldn't, at least not to him. To any other guy she could. She was known for breaking hearts, getting boys to love her with all themselves, but she was afraid to love with all her self, to have her heart broken…by him…

"Kagome?" she heard him say.

Blushing she realized she had been staring at him for the past few minutes and he had been staring at her with those eyes…

_I should have worn a cuter outfit_, sighing she also had on her dog tag chain, with _his_ name, a pair of black shorts, and a blue v-neck t-shirt, her hair was in messy braids, and she was wearing no make-up…

"Stop staring…you know it makes me uncomfortable" she whispered trying to break free from his captivating stare…grabbing hold of her chain trying to keep her cool…

"This Sesshomaru knows" his icy voice commented it, with a smirk, staring at her then at her chain, and finally at his. "The reason is unknown though" stretching his arms around he suddenly got up leaving her as red a tomato.

_Great…I'm head over heels for the guy and he doesn't even know…_

Sighing she decided it was time to get up too and go to the kitchen. She walked towards the kitchen when a clawed hand grasped her wrist.

…_What_…

Dumbfound she stud there unable to turn…until she felt his breath near her ear.

"Se..ssho..ma…ru?" confused blue eyes stared at burning golden hued pools…

There was something in those eyes that always made her feel…since they first met…but what she saw in them made her want to fly…could it…could it be?

"Your question?" relaxing the grip on her wrist he questioned her.

"Question?" somewhat dazed she searched her mind…but came to a blank.

Closing his eyes and smirking he left go of her wrist and for some reason she missed it…

"Were you imaging me in a suite?" he said over his shoulders as he made his was to the kitchen and began to wash the dishes left from the dinner they had had.

_Suite…omg, right_! Coming to realization she chose her words as she made her way over to him and began to dry the dishes he had washed.

"Don't flatter your self, ice guy," she giggled sprinkling some of the water she had gotten from drying the dishes at him.

"I was simply going to…" was she ready for this…to ask him? Looking at him…she felt maybe she was…

_Here goes nothing_

"Be my prom date?" she whispered hiding her gaze from his.

_Silence_

Holding back tears Kagome was ready to make a run for it until she felt his hands on her waist…

"Se..ssho..ma…ru?"

"You are a miko, this Sesshomaru is a demon. It would not be proper" he finished leaving her poor heart to weep…

He hadn't said no…at least not yet she had to convince him.

"So, I like you, and I want you to be my date," whispering she tried to turn in his grip but he wouldn't allow her too. "Its your last year, and I want to make some memories" she added hoping with all her might that…he would say yes.

Nuzzling into her dark black with blue hue tint long wavy hair he suddenly gripped her waist tighter, and she felt she had died and gone to freaking, blissful heaven.

"Hn."

It wasn't a yes, but hell it was as _close_ as she was going to get! She was so happy!

Letting her go he returned to do the dishes and she helped him. Fooling around once in a while. She was going to miss this…but maybe …maybe one day they could do this again…washing dishes, being together…maybe.

Turning from her drying duty she caught him staring at her, and his beauty captivated her.

There was something about him, that made her feel ok…something in his eyes…that gave her hope that maybe…just maybe…they would make more memories beyond prom, watching movies and washing dishes, memories that would last a life time…like their dog tag chains.

* * *

(Kagomes POV) (Present)

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to join Sesshomaru Taisho and Ai Ishikawa in holy matrimony" The father announced.

"Sesshomaru Taisho, do you promise to honor and respect Ai?"

"This Sesshomaru does," he said looking at Ai.

He doesn't, Kagome whimpered.

The father looked at Ai, "Ai Ishikawa do you promise to stay by Sesshomaru in sickness and in health, for richer and poor?"

She smiled, " I do"

_She won't_, Kagome bit her inner lip.

He turned to him, "Sesshomaru do you honor to always protect, keep happy and love Ai?"

Kagome gripped the one thing she still had left, pulling it out of the pocket her green, knee length bridesmaid dress had, she looked at it, _our dog tags. _ Trying to keep her tears from slipping she kept smiling trying to remember to breath.

Sesshomaru sighed, "I do"

Kagome screamed a thousand times inside_, No!_

**_Authors Note:_ **So this weekend I was watching Inuyasha Movie 4 for like the first time ever, and to my huge horrified surprise…Ai is an actual character ^o^ and even has blue eyes, blue hair and could be a half water demon considering her ears. I when creating this story was attempting to have my Ai be a full water demon, with black hair and blue highlights and blue eyes, I even choose her name because I thought it was cool after seeing Jigoku Shoujo (Hell Girl), which if you haven't seen I recommend you do, its pretty good (Both the action and the anime, the manga not so good). Well anyways I just want to say my Ai is different from the original Inuyasha Ai…so yeah o.O…thanks for reading! ^-^


	4. Speak Now or Remain Slient Forever

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, any of the characters or plot line. I only own the characters and plot line I'm brainstorming. I don't make any profit off this, Its only for fun.

**Chapter 4: Speak now or remain silent forever**

* * *

(Past 19-year-old Kagome POV)

"Now Kagome, just because you are a college student doesn't mean your allow to party all the time, you understand?" Her mother had reminded her for what it seemed like the hundredth time, "And you have to call me everyday, or else I'll worry…and-"

"Yes Mama" she answered smiling. "I'll call you once a day, even if its just to ask you how to make some soup," Chuckling she patted her mothers hand that was currently on her own.

Turning her attention from her worried mother to her new home, Kagome was amazed; the campus was exactly how she had imagined! It had a beautiful landscape, cherry blossom trees at every corner, with 15th century building structures, but slightly westernize vibe to it.

Walking up to the college entrance gates Kagome couldn't be happier! She couldn't believe she had actually gotten accepted to the University of her dreams, where the guy of her dreams was also attending, Tokyo University! She could just squeal for the thousand time, but refrained from doing so because she would look like a kid…and she did not want that, especially not in the place she would be calling home for the next four years…

"And no demons! Take these sutras, their construction and spiritual power has been passed down from Higurashi generation to generation. In order to protect our family and friends from the demons" She suddenly heard her grandpa, chime from behind her, _Not again_, she whined. As he handed her the small pieces of papers she had seen millions of times.

Turning around she tried not to sound annoyed, "Don't worry Grandpa!" Trying not to accept the demon _'be gone'_ sutras he had so kindly made for her, to her utter dismay. "I don't need them, besides I'm a big girl I can protect myself…and I'll always have Sess-"

"Not even Sesshomaru," her grandpa stated cutting her short. She had no idea why her grandpa never liked Sesshomaru, it wasn't his fault he was a very powerful demon, and she was a pretty good miko and they so happened to become best friends. Thus violating both human and demon etiquette and principles, as her grandpa reminded her every single day… right?

"Um…no promises…" she decided not to give a straight answer, when suddenly she sensed _him_ and couldn't help but smile, "and speak of the devil. Hey Sesshomaru!" She waved at him as he neared them. It was her first day of college at Tokyo University, the same place that Sesshomaru _happened_ to go to…

"Hello Mrs. Higurashi, Mr. Higurashi," bowing he address them first than laid his eyes on her, "and Kagome." He was dressed, in some blue jeans, red vans, and red polo t-shirt, dog tag, and hair was down, as always, he looked very causal. Come to think of it, he hadn't really changed since he had left for college, two years ago. Yeah of course they had talked less, because his college was an hour away from her home, but he was still the same old Sesshomaru…her Sesshomaru.

Still somewhat dazed she barely noticed her mom chuckle, "Always so polity," Grabbing Sesshomaru's hand she smiled looking at her than at him, "my daughter is so lucky to have you. Take good care of her." Her mother said smiling, glancing at her and Sesshomaru again.

"Mom!" Kagome glared at her mother for daring to say something…so embracing!

_Kill me_, she wanted to crawl into a whole and just die of embracement. Her mom had been doing this…dropping hints to Sesshomaru since the day she found out she had more than friendly feelings for him…

"Calm down girl!" Her Grandpa said from behind her, "And you," he glared and pointed at Sesshomaru who was in front of her, and her mother, "you demon you best take care of my granddaughter or I'll purify you to the after life!" And now that she thought about it, since they day that her Grandpa had found out she liked Sesshomaru in a more than friendly way…he had started disliking Sesshomaru even more.

_Someone please kill me_

About to burst from embarrassment she decided the farewell party was going to be cut short…real short.

"Bye Grandpa and Mom see you in four years!" She hugged her family, and Kagome did the only logical thing to do in awkward situations, she ran.

_I can't believe she said that! I'm so embarrassed!_, was the only thing she thought as she ran across campus.

After ten minutes of running she realized she had no idea where on campus she was…and she had forgotten her things.

_Great_

Deciding to catch her breath she stopped and looked around, she saw some college students sitting down by a huge fountain studying, a café, and huge filed of good looking guys play Frisbee. However she had no clue where exactly she was, and where her dorm would be. She and her family had come today, a week before class started, in order to figure out where she would be officially living and to move in some of her things…sadly nothing ever went as planned…

"At least I got away" She sighed when she suddenly walked into something hard,

_A stonewall? _

Looking up she almost giggled…she had been half right…there he was with his poker face and stiff pose.

_Sesshomaru_

"You need to lighten up, I thought you were a wall" Rubbing her head, she glared at him…well at least she _tried_ before a grin spread across her face.

He smirked, "I assumed you were faster and more observant," He countered, patting her head, …curse his height and intelligence…and her lack of it…

"Touché" she smiled stepping away from their closeness.

Handing her one of her blue luggage bags he looked at her, "Tell this Sesshomaru, what where you thinking when your ran?"

"Um, well…sorry about back there, you know my family, they are crazy sometimes. You don't have to do what they say," she whispered awkwardly squirming under his gaze that hadn't left her, even though she was trying to avoid it.

"Kagome" she looked up, and met his warm eyes…there it was again that light she had seen on few occasions.

"Yes?" she mumbled.

He dropped her bag and embraced her. She was shocked and barely heard with her human ears part of what she thought he had said…

"…_. Always will" _

* * *

_**(Present 24-year-old Kagome POV) **_

_What happened to always will Sesshomaru? _

The father reached the last portion of the ceremony, "Is there anyone in the audience which apposed to this union? Speak now or remain silent forever," he said skimming the audience.

_I appose! I love him! … He loves me_

"I…I" she wanted to say something anything to stop this, this _madness._

All eyes went towards her. Her family looked concerned. The audience whispered. Sesshomaru's father look curious, Ai and her mother looked menacing, as the furies themselves. Sango seemed sad…and …Sesshomaru had cold eyes, and a stiff pose.

She looked at him dressed in a black tux, long silver hair down to his back was tied in a low pony-tail, with a wedding bend on his left ring finger… seemed angry…hurt… hopeless… but there were traces of the golden warm light she had once seen, she had grown so accustomed too…was the light enough? Could she _keep_ hold of him? If not…could she let _go_?

She remembered his words from when she first found out he was engaged… remembered his words from her memories… _what if… _She shook her head, gazing at him, taking in even breaths…trying to re-memorize his face, his markings, lips, nose, and eyes…

_…I have too… do…what's best…what's right…_

And she caved in…

_Authors Note:_ What will she do? What would any person in her place do?

Next chapter some Sesshomaru POV! ^_^


	5. Bittersweet Goodbye

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, its plotline or any characters. Only the plotline and characters I'm brainstorming :D I also do not make any profit off of this.

Chapter 5: Bittersweet Goodbye

_**(Sesshomaru POV) (Past) **_

Staring at her running form Sesshomaru couldn't help but smile. She was a strange person…no… not just a person…. she was _Kagome_…his…his

_His What?_

That elusive question always seemed to slip into his mind as of late. But he couldn't answer, at least not yet…not now.

"Sesshomaru," he sensed the small woman put her hand over his, "please protect her, make her happy and treat her kindly please," her voice grew into a whisper letting go of his hand, "Your all she's got."

He faced her, Mrs. Higurashi the woman who had entered his life just after Kagome had. Mrs. Higurashi, the person who had made them peanut butter jelly sandwiches, always with a smile. Made them Halloween customs, always with twinkling brown eyes ready to take pictures and show them off to family and friends. _She_ simply had always been there for them…for _him…._ when he had no mother figure. Such a small creature…

_All she's got huh?_

He had always heard that from them, his family, and their friends…

_But wasn't it the other way around?_

Lifting up the luggage Kagome had forgotten to carry when she ran he turned to her family. She had more than him; she had people who cared for her, for who she was.

…Kagome

Such a fragile creature, a powerful miko, a loyal friend, caring, trusting, feisty, unpredictable, his…

_His what?_

There it was again, when would he have the answer? Looking at Mrs. Higurashi, who gave him so much he decided to focus on something he could answer.

"Always," he said turning back to the woman who was more like a mother than anything, he inclined his head, "this Sesshomaru will always."

* * *

_**(Sesshomaru POV) (Present) **_

Yes.

He would do anything to protect her…even if it meant sacrificing his life.

"I-…don't think anybody wants to tare apart…this lovely couple," he saw and heard her say this, with such ease…how he hated it…. how he hated this lie. How he wished he could stop this, he could feel his blood boil.

Moments ago, he could have sworn she would be the one to stop this, to save…them…_him_…but he was a fool. He couldn't help but surpass the bitterness her words made him feel…because he knew…he knew it…the outcome from the beginning, and no matter all his attempts to save her, in the end it would be futile. He would be doomed to hell as she.

* * *

_**Earlier**_

"_**You must not even think of that girl. If you were to join with her, you would ruin yourself," Taio, his father warned for the seventh time today, as if he cared. They were in the hotel he had rented for the bridal party to prepare in. **_

"_**This Sesshomaru gives no concern for such tribal things," he answered without hesitation. Sesshomaru couldn't go on like this…he needed her.**_

"_**You will ruin her…a miko and a demon are not meant to be…take I for example," Taio said, "She will die if you go to her now…Ai will make sure of it."**_

"_**I will protect her," he countered walking circles in his room trying to collect all his things ready to leave. **_

"_**I will not allow this, you are my hire, and as much as I love Kagome, you and she can not be." Storming out the room Sesshomaru heard his father say, causing him to hesitate.**_

_**Was he really doing the right thing…was he being foolish…would she approve?**_

* * *

_**(Sesshomaru POV) (Present) **_

Looking at her there standing there, in the hideous green dress Ai had chosen, quivering by his mere gaze, the pressure that surrounded her, and everything else going on made him…somehow feel at fault. If only he had never met her, if only he had never grown attached, if only, if only…he could be with her…

_A demon and miko are not meant to be…Its for the best_

These words plaid over and over in his mind…the words he had used…the words that shattered her, and somehow he.

"Oh, lookie here, it seems I have a phone call…if you'll excuse me!" she rushed out the chapel room, leaving whispers, and he confused…

"Hey kagome we need you, get back her-!"

"Ai, silence," he intervened sending his…bride a cold look, "This Sesshomaru shall be back."

…Could he really do this?

Walking down the aisle he heard their whispers,

_Do you think he'll leave with her?_

_Do you think he'll kill her?_

_Who cares I'm here for the food._

But he did not care, he had to find her…and…

_**And what? **_

He had no response-passing row of row of chairs draped with red roses; he exited the chapel, and started to fallow his…

_**His what? **_

That same question, his same lack of response; all because of her, that bewitching woman who haunted his mind, and actions. The one person he could not seem to hate…the one person he could not seem to let go.

"Kagome, Where are you going?" he saw her, her make-up smeared, hair somewhat ruffled, he had no idea how this had happened, but he knew he didn't like it.

"…. Why are you here?" her raspy voice, managed to say.

"Why not?" He looked at her, "what is wrong?"

Rubbing her arms she drifted her gaze, "why would you care, go back with Ai and be happy…" Stepping away from him, she started to walk out into the open heading for a cab.

"Miko, answer this Sesshomaru" he was suddenly cut off by a blaze of pure energy.

"No. You answer my question. Why?" she screamed, miko energy flaring, causing all the inhibitors of the chapel to come out.

"Sesshomaru what's going on?" Ai shouted from the chapel door, but he decided to ignore her.

"This Sesshomaru does not explain his actions." He simply stated approaching her.

"Don't I at least deserve and explanation!" a burst of miko power seized his approach, "…Don't come near me," she said, he could tell she was ragging, crushed, and caving…but he didn't know why. This was for her, not he.

He looked at her, and he at him. In those topaz eyes he saw his world, his life, his heart, his happiness, his everything… and he needed to protect it…no matter the cost.

_Would this be their bittersweet goodbye? _

He knew she would be safe, he would always protect her, and her safety was his happiness.

_No it will not be._

…Sliding his gaze to their audience he knew what must be done.

* * *

__**(Kagome POV)**_

"Don't forget to get the extra blankets in your closet," Kagome heard her mom yell from down stairs.

She sighed, "Yes Mama," she was packing the last of her things…for the long road ahead.

It has to be done, she reminded herself, she just couldn't stay here, she had nothing left that tied her down…only her family but they understood…

_It's for the best_

It had been exactly one year since _he_ had gotten married, and she hadn't spoken to _him_ since than.

_My best friend_

Looking up at the clock that still hung up on her wall she took it down packing it into the one of the few boxes that were left in her room.

_Ring, ring_

Getting up Kagome went over to her empty bed where her flip-up red phone was laying on.

_Who could it be?_ She wondered before looking at the caller ID.

She stud there for a moment that seemed like a lifetime…

_Why now?_

She had made up her mind…she couldn't be swayed…

_Ring, ring_

Should she pick up…could she? Flipping up the screen she decided that she at least had to hear his voice…her best friends voice.

"…Hello?" she answered trying to keep the shakiness of her voice to a minimum.

" Kagome?" He said in his always steady voice…how she envied that…him…being able to say her name like a casual thing…when she could barely think about his without breaking down…

Hand shaking, breath speeding, and palms sweating she didn't reply… she just couldn't…

She had thought about this moment, dreamed about it. What she would say to him, how she would scream at him for being such a baka for…for…

"Hello, are you there miko?" His cool voice stated, breaking through her thought, only to make a new one.

Miko

"…Why…why?" She whispered, wanting to know the million-dollar question. The one he never answered.

Raising her voice she tightened the grip on her phone, "…I thought we were perfect…that we were unbreakable…that we would overcome everything together!"

Seconds ticked by and he said nothing, that only fueled her anger…her sadness…the feelings she had been bottling up for the past year.

"It was suppose to be _**me**_," she yelled, "we were best friends…what happened to that? Why did you do this to _**us**_…to _me_?" she whimpered.

"Hn. Are you done?"

Trying to catch her breath she heard him speak for the first time since she began her emotional breakdown.

Was that all he was going to say? Was he going to avoid the question again? Didn't she at least deserve an explanation?

"You arrogant-" Kagome stated in an even tone "You didn't answer my questions…again,"

"This Sesshomaru needs not to explain his actions." He didn't even hesitate, with his answer.

She wanted to spit in his face, to purify him…to take out all her anger out on him.

"Now, where are you leaving to Miko," He stated as if conversing over tea.

_How did he know?_

Shaking her head she decided it didn't even matter, it had been a year and he had not even bothered to call or text her once, why now?

Tears spilled down her face, her mind made up, "Yes," she fought the lump in her throat, "I'm leaving…goodbye" was all she could manage to say, before hanging up…and falling to the floor in an endless pool of utter misery.

**_Authors Note:_ **Hey guys :) I know this chapter is kinda confusing, but at least i updated :D I kinda know where this story is going now ^_^; (FYI, I'm not one of those authors who has everything outlined, i go with the flow) and some of you might not like it..._maybe_...would it be evil of me to not let them have a happy ending?... Anyways thanks to all of those who are reading and those of you who reviewed, you guys are awesome!


End file.
